


Cookies

by xore



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xore/pseuds/xore
Summary: "And I need these for my sanity, you know.""Oh? I wasn't aware that six sugar cookies could have such an effect." Sylvanas took back the clipboard when it was offered and handed her the box. "How incredible. Have the archmages yet learnt of this discovery?"





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvanas works for the Azeroth equivalent of Insomnia Cookies FYI. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader Katzenjammers!

294 E. Maple Street, unit 305. At this point, Sylvanas knew the address by heart and no longer found herself getting lost in the twists and turns of the hallway that led to the unit she had become so acquainted with. She had made six separate deliveries to this apartment over this past month, and that had just been her. Who knew how many other times other workers had delivered here?

She hardly minded, though. The girl who always answered was stunning, and Sylvanas had begun to enjoy the banter they worked up whenever she was the one delivering. Tonight seemed to be no different. Clad in only sweatpants and a very baggy summer camp tee-shirt, Jaina swung the door open shortly after Sylvanas had knocked. Her hair was pulled back into what could only be described as the messiest bun known to mankind and her face was devoid of makeup. She didn't attempt to conceal the way her face absolutely fell as she met Sylvanas' eyes and, didn't allow the elf to get a single word out before she spoke. "Don't judge me. Please."

Sylvanas raised an arched brow, tilting her head a bit. Her ears seemed to perk up a bit in amusement as she looked down to Jaina. "I don't have any reason to judge you. You've only made six different cookie orders in the last month, all ranging between the hours of eleven in the evening to four in the morning." Jaina huffed, but Sylvanas continued. "Clearly, that is a completely normal thing to do." 

She could very well get fired for speaking to a customer like this. At the very least, heavily reprimanded. However, there was something about Jaina that made Sylvanas feel a bit at ease, like she could tease the woman more than other customers. As exasperated as Jaina acted, she didn't seem irritated or upset in the least. 

"It's not my fault you're always the one delivering! Trust me, I would much rather have a different person deliver every time. You just seem to have it out for me." Sylvanas simply flashed her a grin, neither confirming nor denying her accusations. Jaina sighed and snatched the offered clipboard to sign for her order. "And I need these for my sanity, you know."

"Oh? I wasn't aware that six sugar cookies could have such an effect." Sylvanas took back the clipboard when it was offered and handed her the box. "How incredible. Have the archmages yet learnt of this discovery?"

"Shut up." The door was suddenly shut in her face and while Sylvanas would typically be annoyed by such behavior, she noticed a small smile gracing Jaina's lips as she slammed the door. An obnoxious click of the lock came a moment later, and Sylvanas couldn't help but smile herself.

"That was overkill!" She called, grinning as a conjured hand of ice appeared to give her the middle finger. 

-

"You again."

"It's not my fault that you only order the nights that I work." She held out her clipboard, which Jaina took. "But twice within three days? Your sanity must be in great peril, Miss Proudmoore."

Jaina rolled her eyes as she signed the sheet. She handed it back to Sylvanas and took the offered box of cookies. "Four days," she corrected, pretending that made it better. "And yes, it is. My finals are coming up and I really cannot afford to fail a single exam."

"I see." Though she had already made her delivery, Sylvanas stayed in her spot. "And the cookies help how?"

"They keep me awake." She sighed as the elf prompted her to continue with a small tilt of her head. "And they remind me that there's some good in the world, so I don't go off the deep end and attempt to drown this entire city."

"There we go." Jaina rolled her eyes, but Sylvanas persisted. "Is that something you could do?" She asked out of genuine curiosity. Magic had never come easily to her, as the daughter of a renowned archer, but her elvish heritage kept her interested in the art.

"Eventually, perhaps. My teachers do say that I have a great deal of potential. But for the moment, I'm merely studying in the hopes that one of Dalaran's archmages will take me on as an apprentice."

"Dalaran, how impressive." Sarcastic as she usually was, Sylvanas was genuinely impressed by the mage's ambitions. "Will you be showing them that lovely spell you showed me the other night?"

Jaina laughed, looking down slightly, and Sylvanas was glad that she wasn't able to see how her face heated up and her ears stood up the tiniest bit straighter. "I could show it to you again, if you don't leave me to study soon." She looked back up at Sylvanas with a smug look, which was promptly returned by the elf.

"Very well then." Sylvanas took the initiative and stepped away from the door before Jaina could close it on her again. She tossed her a wink before turning around and walking away. "I'll see you soon," she said, practically able to feel the amused annoyance radiating off of Jaina as she left.

-

"Damn it! I could have sworn that you didn't work Sundays!" 

"I covered a shift." Sylvanas shrugged and held out her clipboard.

Jaina noticed as she took it that it was a different one than she normally had, but she didn't dare mention it. She knew that would only lead to more teasing, and that was the last thing she needed. "Well don't do that again," she murmured as she signed her name.

"Don't do what again?" Sylvanas couldn't help the grin she gave the woman. "Cover people's shifts so they can attend funerals and I can pay my rent?"

Jaina shot her a glare as she thrust the clipboard back to Sylvanas. "Don't guilt trip me," she said, snatching the box of sweets from the elf's hands.

"Hm. May I still tease you?" It seemed like Jaina was more stressed tonight than previous nights, as she simply sighed and shut the door in Sylvanas' face once again.

-

An unexpected knock sounded from Jaina's door, and she cursed as she practically jumped out of her skin at the noise. Glancing to the clock, she saw that it was almost nine in the evening. Frowning in confusion, she walked to the door and cracked it open before opening it all the way when she saw the familiar elf standing patiently on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes dropped down to the box Sylvanas held before looking up to meet her eyes.

"It's been nearly a week since you last ordered. I was concerned."

Jaina couldn't help the way her face heated up just a bit. "Oh, yes, well." She cleared her throat a bit. "My finals are over, so I'm no longer running on cookies, coffee, and five hours of sleep." She smiled up to her, enjoying the way Sylvanas' ears twitched ever so slightly. "It's sweet that you were concerned," she said, meaning to come off as teasing. Her voice deceived her, however, and instead she did sound genuinely appreciative. 

"All of us were."

"All of..." Jaina sighed, much to Sylvanas' amusement. "Of course. I'm sure I'm a running joke around the shop now."

"Don't flatter yourself. My coworkers don't think of you that much." Sylvanas held out the box so Jaina would take it. 

"And you do?" Sylvanas stayed quiet, not meeting her eyes. Jaina hummed softly and opened the box, smiling as she saw the sugar cookies. She looked back up to the elf. "Thank you. There are twelve, though."

"I figured that you were going through a withdrawal and I couldn't bear to let that happen."

Her smile growing, Jaina opened the door further. "I couldn't possibly eat them all myself. Let's share?"

With a smile, Sylvanas let herself inside. "Let's."


End file.
